Yui Hirahara
Yui Hirahara is the mother of Kousuke Hirahara and the husband of Randulph Hirahara. She is a businesswoman in the Hirahara Corp, in charge of the Health Facilities. She serves as one of the main antagonists of the Kim Ball Arc. Background Biography Yui Hirahara was born and grew up in South Korea. She married Randulph Hirahara, who was rich, and had Kousuke and possibly Yeong-Gi as her sons. She was known as Mrs. Hirahara and is known to be a mischievous and shady woman. She ran the Hirahara company with her husband and her son Kousuke. When Shin-Ae Yoo needed money, she gave her a job at the company as Sang-Chul Kim's assistant. But at a party, there was an incident, and Kousuke and Shin-Ae fell into the pool. Yeong-Gi tried to grab Mrs. Hirahara's hand, but missed, and grabbed her wig instead, and fell into the pool with it. Mrs. Hirahara was humiliated in front of her husband and a crowd that was watching the incident Appearance At first glance, Yui Hirahara can seemingly be Kousuke's older sister. She is a youthful looking woman with naturally wavy dark brown hair which reaches slightly past her shoulders. Yui has thin Azure eyes along with long thin eyebrows. She has a mole on the right side of her lower lip. Her hair is parted at the left so her bangs are tucked behind her ears. Shin-Ae noted in Episode 30 that she and her son Kousuke look like clones of one another. It was revealed in Episode 63 that her long hair is actually a wig to cover up her receding hair. Personality Yui is portraited as a business-minded woman, in which she determines the worth of a person depends on the person's potential contribution that can benefits for her agendas, especially for her hu's future as Hirahara Corporation's president. Yui has a demanding personality as she tries to set her son up with Shin-Ae. She can be a considerate woman at times. She gave her scarf to Shin-Ae as a gift after realizing that she would be cold. She tries her best to make sure that her son would be with a woman soon, even helping Megan to set up a date for her son. She is quite manipulative which is shown when she answers Shin-ae in the place of Kousuke. She manipulates others to do what she wants, but her true intentions are not clear usually. Yui can be very blunt sometimes. In one of the latest chapters, she defended Shin-Ae from Megan's unending bickering. She is also very observant and clever. She realized that her son Kousuke seemed intrigued by Shin-Ae, and managed to get the exact reaction out of him that she wanted, by hiring Shin-Ae as Sang-Chul's supposed assistant and by doing that, she was also able to uncover Shin-Ae's situation. She, however, has taken a great liking to Shin-Ae. She even teased Shin-Ae about making little heirs with Kousuke. She wants Shin-Ae to get romantically closer with her son, as shown by her trying to get Kousuke to find Shin-Ae in his bathroom. Relationships Kousuke Hirahara Kousuke is Yui's son and they appear to have a good relationship. Yui is shown to enjoy teasing Kousuke on getting married or pursuing relationships, as they often have arguments about either Shin-Ae or Megan. Kousuke is defensive when the topic of girls is brought up. It does also seem that she loves to tease any love interests he has as well. Kousuke seems to be more close to his mother than his father. Yeong-Gi While she has not outright said so herself, Yui is assumed to be Yeongi-Gi’s mother although the circumstances surrounding their relationship is odd for a mother and a son as they seem to not be very close. This is evidenced by the fact that every time Yui is mentioned, Yeong-Gi has a frightened look on his face or in contrast Yui does not sound happy whenever her “son” is mentioned and never seems to address him by his name but rather as “kid”. Yoo Shin-Ae Yui and Shin-Ae, at first, seem to be getting along most of the time. Yui tried to set up a relationship between Kousuke and Shin-Ae by inviting Shin-Ae to Kousuke's birthday dinner. It didn't work out even after many attempts. But in the end, Yui got what she wanted by making Kousuke flustered in front of Shin-Ae. Yui and Shin-ae's relationship turned sour before, during and after the formal when Shin-ae found out that Yui was the one who texted Shin-ae regarding the job offer, not Kousuke. Shin-ae felt that she was played like she was fooled when Yui forced her to go to the party even if she does not want to in the first place, made her wear a revealing and uncomfortable dress, sucking up to people that she wanted to punch and having someone drug her during the party. Yui even manipulated Shin-ae into thinking that if she doesn't accept her offer, Kousuke would lose his job and might face a backlash from everyone. After Yui gave the check to Shin-ae just like they have talked about, Shin-ae rejected it by tearing it into pieces in front of her. Megan Cho Yui does offer to help Megan win the affections of Kousuke but is not shown doing much. She doesn't show much dislike towards Megan but seems to like Shin-ae for Kousuke more. Sang-Chul Kim Not much is known on their relationship, but it is speculated that Yui and Sang-Chul may have been the reason why Shin-Ae got drunk (or possibly drugged) at the formal. It is also shown that Sang-Chul does not like Yui and referred to her as "That b*tch" in Episode 60. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Biography .